Awareness
by AngelMeroko
Summary: The days in between Wanda's extraction from Mel, and her re-insertion from Mel's POV. One-Shot.


EDIT: I just reread the book and noticed some mistakes so I replaced it with the corrected version!

A/N: This story is what happened in between Wanda's extraction and her re-insertion from the POV of Melanie. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

Awareness.

That was the first thing I noticed. I no longer felt like I was closed into a corner of my mind. It was like going from being crammed into a cardboard box, to being allowed to roam in a spacious room. But it was _lonely_. Such a large open space and no one to share it with. For some reason that I couldn't seem to remember, that thought made me sad.

"Mel…" That voice. "…Melanie? Open your eyes." I knew that voice. It was the voice that had carried me through everything. What kept me going – kept me fighting – when I realized Wanda had been inserted into my body.

Jared.

Instantly I felt like I was floating - as though I could fly if I wanted to. I wanted desperately to answer him, but my tongue felt thick. As if I had just woken from a long coma. I strained against my muscles, which were annoyingly disobedient when I tried to move my hand. Terror flooded me for a moment. Was I going to be able to really wake up? Would I be able to move, to talk, and to _see_? To see _him_? I didn't think I could stand not being able to see him. I needed to try again. This time there was a bit more success – a finger twitch. So I wasn't running a marathon, but it was at least _something_. Fat lot of good it does me to have my own body back if I can't actually operate it.

That thought made me stop for a moment. I listened hard for the first time. Not to any physical sounds, but to my own mind, waiting for Wanda to comment about how sarcastic I was. But she was gone. She was really gone. I was me, and _only_ me.

"Melanie?"

So lonely. I couldn't believe that she… Wait a minute. Wanda was gone. Gone? It clicked. The reason why I was sad about not having anyone to share my mind with. Oh. There was something I needed to remember. Something urgent. Something that I didn't want to let happen. Something I _couldn't_ let happen. Something that was wrong. Oh. Ohh… Wanda! Did she go through with it? Was she really _gone_? Ian wouldn't let that happen would he? Neither would Doc, or Jamie, or Jeb or… Jared. A flash of heat whipped over me at his name. Would he care that Wanda was no longer here? That it was just me now…? Stupid thoughts. I knew that he loved me, and I knew where my concern should be. If she was really gone for good… I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

"Doc, I think she is awake!" Jamie. Oh, my Jamie! I wondered if he knew about Wanda's decision. How I wished I could hug him right now. Hold him and cry together in mourning, just as we had with mom and dad.

"Oh Melanie, baby, its okay." My Jared. But why did he sound so concerned? Why did I feel so hot? Why did the muscles in my face burn? I felt something wet fall down my cheeks. Tears. So I _was _crying. Oh Wanda, how could you do this? She had become half of me. Half of my _self_. Everything felt empty now that she wasn't with me. Hollow. My body felt hollow – my bones – as though I would break at the slightest touch. I tried to open my eyes, but it was very difficult. Like my body was fighting me – like it was mourning the loss of its previous owner. But I needed to get control. I needed to find out what happened to Wanda, to try to stop anything from happening to her. I forced my eyes to open, despite the burning sensation.

Everything was dark, though dimly illuminated by a lantern. Everything was blurry as well. I couldn't make out the figure sitting beside me, though the figure jumped up when I opened my eyes.

"Melanie!" Ah, of course it was Jared. My Jared, the love of my life. My eyes focused in on his face and all of a sudden that was all there was. Only him. For a moment we were the only people that existed. I wanted so badly to reach up to him and touch his face. However, my body felt as heavy as lead now. I wasn't used to moving by myself anymore. I wasn't quite sure how to do it, and it scared me.

"Give her a few minutes to adjust Jared." Doc was right, I needed to readjust to having my own body. In the time I had spent with Wanda in my head, I hadn't needed to think about doing anything like breathing, or moving my hand… Wanda. I needed to find out what happened to her. I mentally braced myself and I tried to force my arm to move. It wouldn't. So I tried my mouth. Success! My mouth opened, but I wasn't able to form a coherent word. My tongue still felt thick, and my mouth felt fuzzy.

"Wa-Wa…" I tried to say – tried to speak her name.

"Do you need water Mel?" Oh Jamie. I was slightly irritated with myself for not being able to speak. Maybe I needed Wanda. That thought frightened and irritated me at the same moment. Frightened me because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to use my body by myself anymore. Irritated because… Well, I might not be able to use my body by myself anymore. But my grief overpowered both of those emotions tenfold.

"Wanda!" I managed to mumble before the strain overtook me and I fell into the darkness once again.

-------

I was awake again. I wasn't sure how long I was out - maybe hours. I opened my eyes, and it was easier this time. Everything focused in almost instantly. Maybe I _had_ been out for a while. It was dark – the lantern was out. I was able to move much more easily now. It was as though my body had relearned how to move while I was sleeping. My tongue wasn't nearly as thick. Jared was sitting by my cot. I could make out his sleeping form in the dark, his head down as though he was sleeping. I felt bad about waking him up, but I needed to know.

"Where is Wanda?" I asked urgently in the darkness. There was a scuffling sound and the lantern was on. Jared was awake, holding my hand, trying to comfort me. I hadn't noticed I'd started crying again.

"Calm down Mel, calm down." Jared said, rubbing my hand with his. I could feel the fire burning where he touched me. If I had been less hysterical I would have been soothed by his touch - everything else forgotten. But this was about my sister and I needed to know!

"I need to know what – what happened… Tell – tell me." I stumbled over the words a bit in my haste. My tongue not as cooperative as I had first thought.

"Melanie, we will tell you, but you need to calm down." Doc was speaking to me. But I was impatient, and I didn't want to wait until I had calmed down. I needed to know now. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I threw my legs over the edge of the bed right next to Jared. I pulled myself up with my abdomen, but used my arms to launch myself at the same time. I hopped off the bed, but my legs crumbled beneath me as soon as my weight came down on them. Luckily for me, Jared caught me in his arms. The sensation of him holding me alone was enough to blind me momentarily as the fire burned over my body. There was happiness, passion, and elation all at once. I came back to reality a moment later, however, as I tried to pull myself to my feet.

"Whoa, Mel, it's fine, everything is fine." Jared said, trying to keep a hold on me. "Doc, have someone tell Jamie she's awake, I promised him."

"I'll get him." That voice. I tried to remember. It was Kyle. I could imagine my face was wild as I looked around the room. Where was she? Had they buried her already, not even waited for me to wake up? Dread washed over me. My eyes were drawn to a light blue light in the corner. It was Ian, and he was holding… a cryotank. Could it be? Was it possible that she…? That she was still here? I felt like I was on an emotional roller coaster. I had gone from absolute dread, to elated in a matter of three seconds. I forced myself to calm my movements so that Jared would relax his hold – though part of me wished he never would ever again.

"Jared, is that – is it her?" I asked, my eyes locked onto the cryotank held tightly in Ian's grip. Jared nodded at me, neither smiling nor frowning, though the light in his eyes was back. I hadn't seen it since before I was captured. I wanted to kiss him right then, but I needed to make sure of Wanda's state.

"I want to go to her." I said.

Jared nodded again, but he was beginning to smile. After a few seconds he looked practically delirious with happiness. He kissed my cheeks, my neck, and my lips. I lost myself in the feeling of him for a minute. Maybe more, I wasn't sure. But after a few minutes of reintroducing ourselves to each other – and Doc clearing his throat a few times - Jared helped me over to Ian, and the cryotank that held my sister. As soon as we got close, Ian's grip on the tank got tighter and he wrapped his arms around it more protectively than before. His eyes were set with determination and he had dark circles around his eyes as though he hadn't slept. He was protecting her. Protecting Wanda. He had kept her deal with Doc from being honored, and I couldn't have been more grateful. My control over my body was coming back very rapidly now. Everything felt fine – better than fine, wonderful! As though nothing had ever happened.

"Ian, how is she?" I asked in a whisper. He looked at me with guarded eyes. That was when I realized something. He didn't know if I would want to hurt her or not. As far as _he_ knew, I had _wanted_ her gone. Did he think I would want to kill her? Ridiculous. But did he know that?

"I love her, Ian. I would never do anything to hurt her. She is like my own sister, like my other half." I said, reassuring him. Every word was the truth.

Ian stared into my eyes for a moment. His cold, distant eyes seemed to take on even more sadness when he looked at me. My eyes, I realized. They were just more proof that he wouldn't be able to talk to her again. Just like I wouldn't be able to share thoughts with her again. He shifted to a more relaxed position, but kept a firm grip on the cryotank. I wanted to hold it. I knew that he wouldn't give her up, but I wanted to hold her container. Up until some time ago, _I_ – or rather, my body – had been her container. Forget this, I was going to hold that cryotank and _nothing_ was going to keep me from doing so.

"Now see here, Ian-" I didn't get to finish my sentence though. I heard running through the cave, coming toward us.

"Mel!" Oh, it was Jamie! Fine, Ian could keep her for a little while longer. I was much more anxious to see him now that I knew Wanda was not six feet under. I squeezed Jared's hand to let him know I was okay before I jumped to my feet to greet my little brother. He came running into the room and skidded to a stop in front of me. He had tears in his eyes as I did in mine.

"Jamie." It was all I could say. But it seemed like it was enough. He took a few steps and we embraced, crying and shaking. Having never thought we would be able to hug each other again after my capture. I had thought it would always be Wanda hugging him for me. "Oh, Jamie…"

There was noise behind me, like someone shifting their weight. I froze, but my heartbeat sped up to a million miles per hour. It was him. Jared. My earlier hysteria gone, I could fully take him in. I released Jamie and turned to look at Jared. I could feel myself swoon. I couldn't contain my smile, and neither could he and I fell into his waiting arms.

"I love you… I love you!" I cried into his chest. I heard his heartbeat speed up just like mine.

"I love you too Melanie." He said; his voice thick with emotion. The moment was perfect. I never wanted to let go of him. I just wanted to stay here, locked in this embrace forever. In the arms of this perfect man. Perfect for me. We were perfect for _each other_, as though we had been created for one another. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Then he leaned down, and kissed me. Just like before, I felt the fire. But this time, my mind was completely focused on him. On his lips, his hands, and everything that was him. The burning flowed from my mouth to every part of my body, all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes, and I knew everything would be alright.

"Eww." I heard Jamie mumble, though I knew he was trying to let us have our reunion. He had always been grossed out by so much, er, public displays of affection. I felt Jared smile against my lips before he broke off the kiss, much to my displeasure. He leaned toward my ear.

"It's good to have you back Mel," He whispered softly into my ear. I knew what he meant. We would carry on later; in private. I shivered at the thought.

_I_ shivered. Wanda no longer shivered for me. There was a small wave of loneliness and sadness, but joy at the same time. I was me. I just couldn't stop marveling that fact, though the marvel was under toned with grief. Jared stepped back from me, and turned me back to Jamie.

"Mel, I overheard what Wanda and Doc were planning, and I told Ian and Jared." Jamie said defiantly. "But I wouldn't believe that you would go along with that. You didn't, did you?" His eyes turned pleading in the last sentence.

"Of course not Jamie," I said, enveloping him in another hug. "Wanda was just being her stupid, self-sacrificing self." It felt good to be able to speak my own sarcasm again. I noticed Ian stiffen in the corner, and I noticed that Kyle had come back into the room and seemed to be walking toward Ian. It was then that I realized that there was a body on one of the cots that was right by mine. I walked over to it, and took in the person lying there with a peaceful look on her face. It was the woman that Kyle had brought back after he disappeared. Sunny. But all that was lying on the cot was the body of Kyle's wife. I looked at Kyle once again and noticed this time that there was a cryotank cuddled in his arms. Ah, so that was where Sunny was. I knew that Wanda would smile at the sight. Another stab of pain. Jared came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good." Jamie said, relief plain on his grinning face. "You should have seen what happened after Doc pulled Wanda out. He was actually going to kill her, Mel! Ian and Jared got there right in time though. Jared pulled a knife on Doc – it was actually kind of cool – and Ian took Wanda from him and put her in one of those tank things." Jamie was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "I'm glad we got there in time, Mel, I don't know what would have happened to Doc if he'd actually gone through with it. Ian's been holding her tank ever since."

I looked at Ian with a new found respect, nodding in approval, though I was still annoyed that he wouldn't let me hold the tank. I turned to Jared and kissed him to show that I was proud of him.

"So what are you all planning to do with Wa-… her?" I said, wincing as I tried to say Wanda's name but decided on just 'her'. Ian looked up at me and I saw Jared's face tense. "You… you aren't actually going to…" My eyes widened as I thought of the possibility. They wouldn't do that would they?

"Of course not!" Jamie yelled angrily. "We would never do that to Wanda!"

"What are we going to _do_ with her?" Jared asked Jamie, staring intensely at him. I heard Ian grunt when Jared said that.

"We could get her a new body." Jamie insisted.

"If we did that, we would be guilty of doing what we are trying to prevent." Jared said shaking his head. "Besides, that wouldn't be fair to Sunny. Wanda told her that she was leaving as well. We don't want to make Wanda a liar, whether Sunny ever finds out or not."

"Sunny is staying." It was Kyle. He was finally speaking up, and it was not at all what I had expected. I felt Jared wrap his arms around me and my body caught fire once again.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Jared challenged.

"I mean, Jodi isn't waking up. She isn't there anymore." He said, his voice faltering a bit, as though he didn't want to believe it. "I spoke with Doc. Her body will die sooner or later if she doesn't come back and it has been nearly two days. She hasn't so much as twitched." Kyle's voice was pained. I felt sorry for him. I wasn't sure what I would do if Jared had been taken and erased from existence. Maybe just fade out of existence, to heartbroken to go on. Well, maybe not _that_ pathetic. I would still have Jamie and he was more than enough to live for.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm putting Sunny back into her body." Kyle said with finality in his voice. There was another moment of silence before an outbreak of voices.

"But what if she just needs more time?"

"We should wait a little while longer."

"Guys," Kyle interrupted. "It's okay. She is gone, and I just can't get that girl out of my head. Ironically, I feel bad for sending her away if she doesn't need to. I just keep remembering her crying…" Kyle said, his voice fading out. I had been quiet, allowing Jared and Doc to object. Maybe… If they would allow Sunny to be re-inserted, we could find a body for Wanda as well. I couldn't stop the small bubble of hope from rising in my heart. I might get my sister back.

"Are you sure Kyle?" Doc asked Kyle, giving him a wary look.

"I'm sure Doc," Kyle replied, putting his hand lightly on Jodi's forehead and then sliding it down to her cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Jodi wouldn't have wanted Sunny to be sad if she could help it."

"All right then," Doc said, wringing his hands. "I can perform the operation right now if you'd like."

"That would be great Doc." Kyle said with a small, sad smile.

I watched as Doc prepared for the operation, pulling out the No Pain, Heal, Clean, Seal, and Smooth. He opened Jodi's mouth and placed the thin square of No Pain on her tongue and then closed her mouth. He then turned her on her stomach, with the help of Kyle. The incision was bloody, but there was a towel that had been placed under her head to catch it. I watched Kyle as he opened the cryotank to retrieve Sunny. I was struck with the beauty of the silvery creature that I hadn't been able to fully appreciate before, and once again I thought of Wanda. Kyle held Sunny up to the cut in the back of Jodi's neck and she slithered in. As soon as she was all the way in, Doc used Clean then Seal, Heal and Smooth.

I turned to face Jared and hugged him, once again burying my face in his strong chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and I felt content once again. We stayed like that for a long time. No one spoke, but Jamie came to Jared and I and put his hand on my back. He joined in our hug for a little while before moving to sit once again. I changed my position, turning to be able to face Sunny on the bed. Jared had his arms wrapped around me, and I was holding his arms with mine, keeping them securely wrapped around me. We stayed standing, clinging to each other for what felt like no time at all. I didn't even notice the time flying by when about an hour later Jodi's -Sunny's- hand twitched and her mouth moved. She groaned and moved her hand as though she were searching for something. Kyle reached out and grabbed her hand, and she seemed to relax.

"Sunny, are you okay?" Kyle asked, gripping her hand more tightly. My breath caught in my throat as her eyes slowly blinked open. She looked confused at first, not sure where she was. But after a moment, her eyes focused in on Kyle and she had a bright smile plastered onto her face.

"You didn't send me away." She said, crying tears of joy. "You didn't make me leave."

"No Sunny, we didn't." Kyle replied, trying to fight a smile. "But I do have a favor to ask of you." His voice turned solemn as she stared at her. Sunny, however, seemed all too eager to do anything that Klye asked of her.

"What is it?" She asked. "Name it."

"I want you to look for Jodi. The human woman who used to have the body before you,"

Sunny was silent for a minute and looked like she would cry for an entirely different reason that just a minute before. I wasn't sure if she would accept, but then she finally spoke.

"Alright, of course I will. I'll do anything for you Kyle." She said, and I could hear the honesty and devotion in her voice. I saw Kyle smile as he reached a hand out to her and place it gently on her cheek, just as he had to Jodi before Sunny had been re-inserted. Sunny could hardly contain her happiness at the physical sign of affection.

"Whoa, hold on!" I looked over as Jamie yelled and jumped off of the cot he was sitting on. "Can't we find a body for Wanda now?"

"I already told you Jamie, we can't." Jared said, his eyes closed like he was pained. I wasn't sure why, but I felt a surge of jealousy that he was upset by saying Wanda can't come back, but it was quickly gone when I realized what I was getting jealous about. I – as painful as it was – unwound myself from Jared's arms, took a step away and turned to face him.

"I don't see why we can't bring Wanda back if Sunny is allowed to return." I said, staring Jared straight in the eyes. "Just like you said before, it wouldn't have been fair if we brought Wanda back if Sunny had to go, but now Sunny is back. It wouldn't be fair not to bring Wanda back too." I turned around to look at Doc. "Doc, don't you agree?"

I was met with a snore. While waiting for Sunny to reawaken, no one noticed Doc fall asleep. He had been working endlessly for days, so I supposed it was inevitable for him to sleep at some point. It was then that I remembered the deal Doc had made with Wanda.

"Regardless of what Doc did, we will get Wanda a new body." I said, trying to be quiet so as to not wake Doc up.

"Now wait just a minute Mel-" Jared started to protest, but I interrupted him.

"No, _you_ wait Jared. She is my sister, and I will not just let her go when we can bring her back." I said scowling.

"Fine, if you want to become a body snatcher and give another person up to be sacrificed then be my guest. But I won't have anything to do with it." He said, his beautiful eyes darkening. I winced, knowing that the glare was meant for me. But I wasn't about to back down.

"I don't want to erase anyone any more than you. So why don't we go out and look for someone, bring them back and extract the soul inside them. If they don't wake up – like Jodi – we can put Wanda in. If they _do_ wake up, we are fulfilling what we need to do, and that is just another human to join our resistance. We can just keep looking until we find a body for her. It is a win/win situation." I finished, pleased with how quickly I formulated the idea. It sounded rather brilliant to me. The look on Jared's face told me that he hadn't thought of it before, but he seemed to be considering it.

"Awesome Mel," Jamie said, grinning from ear to ear. "That's _perfect_. We can get Wanda back!" Jamie's eyes were bright and it made me smile as well. I remembered that he loved Wanda almost as much as I did.

"That sounds like a good idea." I was surprised to hear Kyle say. Kyle was just full of surprises once I woke up as myself, though it shouldn't have really surprised me considering what he did for Sunny. "What do you think Ian?"

My head whipped in Ian's direction. I had almost forgotten he was in the room, he was so quiet. I waited for his response. He was staring lovingly at the cryotank in his hands. My heart wrenched at the clear adoration in his eyes.

"You know my answer Kyle. All of you do." He said simply.

"So that is four against one Jar-" I began, but this time it was Jared that interrupted me.

"It's a good idea Mel," He said as we gazed into one another's eyes. "When do we leave?"

"Right now. As soon as possible." I said urgently, I knew we needed to leave before Doc could stop us. "I don't think any of you – besides Ian and Jamie that is – know what Wanda's deal was with Doc." Kyle gave a strange look. Evidently _not_.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Kyle.

"Wasn't he just supposed to send her to a new world?" Asked Lily, who I hadn't even noticed was in the room, seeming incredibly interested.

I slowly shook my head, my face twisting a bit in pain as I remembered their plan.

"Wanda made Doc agree to do something for her if she were to show him how to extract the souls." I said, looking at my feet.

"Yes, we know they are not to be harmed." Kyle said. I could practically _hear_ him rolling his eyes at me in the way he spoke.

"That wasn't all," I swallowed. "Doc agreed to bury her with Wes and Walter."

There was silence and then outrage broke out.

"He can't-"

"Doc would never-"

"How could he-"

"Shhh!" I shushed them all, motioning to Doc's sleeping form.

"He won't." Ian said in a low, dangerous voice. "I won't let him." He tightened his arms around Wanda's cryotank. "You guys go find a body for Wanda. I'll take care of her while you are gone." Jamie took a few steps toward Ian.

"Don't you want to help pick out her body?" He asked.

"I don't care what she looks like." Ian said, staring lovingly – once again – at the cryotank. Jamie nodded at him in agreement.

"I would love Wanda no matter she looked like as well," Jamie said. "But I think she should have a really cute body… That would reflect her inner self."

"I agree Jamie," I said smiling. I couldn't help it – my little brother was just awesome and I loved him to pieces.

"Lets get going then!" I said excitedly.

Jared and Jamie agreed, but Kyle decided to stay back with Sunny and Lily did too. That way if Ian were given any trouble about Wanda he would have some back up as well. I was quite happy to be with my two favorite men. I remembered when Wanda used to leave the caves on raids before she was extracted. Another shot of pain. I needed to stop thinking about her until we were finished with the raid. It took several minutes before we were finally near the entrance of the cave. We had to avoid Jeb, even though we knew he would probably approve. We couldn't afford to waste time with an explanation.

The sun was rising when we got out and I was glad. I loved the feel of the sunshine on my skin. It would also make it easier to find a body sooner. Time was of the essence.

The three of us were relatively silent until we got to the jeep. Maybe it was the subconscious feeling of security within the steel cage promising that we wouldn't be overheard. We were all rather paranoid, not wanting anything to ruin this opportunity. I prayed that my sister would still be around when I got back. My mouth set in a straight line. She _would_ be around, or there would be hell to pay when I got back. I felt Jamie's hand find mine as he slid into the seat beside me. I felt grateful that there had been a bench seat installed in between the two front seats. I didn't want to be separated from either of my men. Jamie's hand was reassuring to me as it squeezed mine and I squeezed back.

"Gee Mel, it feels great to have you out on a raid with us." Jamie said happily, stifling a yawn. "I can't wait til we can have both you _and_ Wanda with us!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "You can't believe how wonderful it feels to just be myself period." I said chuckling. "But it will be great when Wanda comes back."

"Yeah, I have grown accustomed to having her around." Jared said, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he maneuvered us toward the road. I couldn't stop the short -but sharp- stab of pain. Jealousy again? I didn't feel it when Jamie spoke of Wanda… But then, Jamie hadn't been the one kissing Wanda the night we left for Doc to perform the surgery. Jamie hadn't been the one to tell her to stay that night. I knew I was just being stupid, but it was bothering me. I was going to need to ask him about that.

"So Mel," Jamie started as he turned his head to look at me. "What was it like when Wanda was… Well, you know."

"Oh," I was actually a little surprised that Jamie was asking this. But then, it really shouldn't have surprised me at all. "It was… frustrating." I said, trying to find the right word. "I couldn't do anything, and it was difficult to even talk. When I first woke up and realize what had happened I was outraged. I thought that I would surely die from the fall." I said, murmuring a little at the end.

"Fall?" Jared asked, glancing over at me before looking back at the desert ahead. We were almost to the road. "What happened after you were captured?"

"Yes… When I knew that the Seekers would catch me, I threw myself down an empty elevator shaft. I thought it would kill me so they wouldn't be able to find you two." I admitted. I could see Jared's shoulders tense and his eyes fill with pain. Jamie tightened his grip on my hand. He was shaking a little.

"But when I – we – woke up, I put my all into protecting you." I tinlted my head up in thought. "Actually, the first thing that slipped through my control was your face Jared." I said with a chuckle. I could have sworn I saw a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I remember distinctly thinking, 'Mine.' And that was when she knew that I was there.

"We didn't get along very well in the beginning. In fact, she was deeply disturbed by my presence. I guess that most of the time the host's consciousness just disappears without much struggle." I said, taking pride in my persistence.

"Well, you have always been stubborn." Jamie joked. "I would have been surprised if she could have suppressed you… As gentle as she is anyway."

I ignored the jibe.

"Anyway," I continued. "We really got on each others nerves. Me, because I was there, and she, because she knew all of my pet peeves. She really knew how to get under my skin – no pun intended. She especially seemed to enjoy dipping her fries in strawberry shakes." I said shuddering at the memory. "Disgusting. But somewhere along the line… We began to tolerate each other. Then we began to trust each other. I knew that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you two so I told her about the clues. She loves you two like I do – as much as it annoys me." I heard Jared laugh a bit under his breath. But it was faint so I couldn't be sure. "When Jeb took us in, I wanted to much to run to you Jared." I looked at him, my gaze burning. "I wanted to hold you, tell you that I love you, or even just _touch_ you. Wanda tried to hold me back, but it was one of the rare times when I was able to act of my own will. But…" I trailed off, wincing. I could see Jared flinch as though he'd just felt the impact of the hit that had been administered to Wanda and I when I had tried to reach him.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, confused.

"I hit her." Jared answered.

"You _hit_ her?" Jamie asked incredulously.

"I didn't know it was really her." Jared said, getting a bit defensive.

"But still, it was Mel's body. How could you even-"

"It's all right Jamie." I interrupted him. "It's a thing of the past." Jamie reluctantly let it go, and fell back against his seat.

"You know, it is still strange to be able to move. I was getting used to being powerless…" I trailed off. I figured they had heard enough. "So, what were things like while I was gone?"

"Jared was _unbearable_." Jamie groaned. "He wouldn't let me out of his sight! I remember while we were traveling trying to find Jeb, we were hiding in the woods til night time. I really needed to go to the bathroom and evidently I was gone for too long, because he came to find me after _two minutes_." Jamie grumbled.

I noticed that Jared rolled his eyes.

"Your disappearance really freaked him out Mel." Jamie said seriously. "He was super paranoid while you were gone until we found the cave."

I turned to Jamie and put my head on his shoulder. I felt Jared take one of my hands. There was the fire. I would never take it for granted again. I was suddenly incredibly happy. Inexplicably so. I picked my head up from Jamie's shoulder and grinned, staring out at the road we had just turned onto.

"Well you look happy Mel." Jamie said grinning. He was happy that I was happy, which made me even happier.

"Of course I am." I said, the enthusiasm reaching my voice. "I am with two of my favorite people," A pang went through me as I remembered that my other favorite person was not there. "We are on our way to find a body for Wanda, I am back in control of my body, and things are wonderful!"

Jamie and Jared both smiled with me. At that moment we felt like a family – despite the missing member. Although, that missing member made me anxious to get to the nearest town to find a body for her. It couldn't be that long until we reached the next town. I wasn't even sure what the next town was, but I knew that we needed to hurry. The name of the town was unimportant as long as our goal was accomplished.

"Hey Wand-"

Jared tensed and I looked over at Jamie as he blushed scarlet. I felt a slight pang, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. I knew that Jamie was used to Wanda being in my body instead of me. But it still didn't make me happy. However, the pain of Wanda not being there was enough to overcome my jealousy.

"Yes Jamie?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I-I meant Mel," He said, stumbling over his words a little.

"It's okay Jamie," I said, rolling my eyes a little, trying to hide the slight hurt – no matter how unreasonable the hurt was.

"Well…" Jamie started again, seeming a little more cautious. "What kind of body are we looking for?" He asked, looking out the window at the vast desert.

"Well, I think Wanda would like to stick around for as long as possible… And I know_ I_ at least want her around for as long as possible. So I think a child's body would be good." I pondered, staring thoughtfully at the roof of the car. I hadn't actually given much thought to how old the body should be.

"A child?" Jamie said skeptically. "I don't think Ian would feel all that comfortable if she was in the body of a child."

Oh, Ian. I almost forgot about him. I pictured him holding the cryotank bearing Wanda. The pure emotion emanating from him was almost enough to make me cry. In fact, it might have if I was alone.

"Well in that case…" I trailed off as I drummed my fingers against the dashboard.

"I think that the youngest we could get away with is eighteen." Jared said, breaking his silence. It was nice to hear his voice.

"I suppose so." I agreed. I was hit by sudden drowsiness. I leaned my head against Jared's shoulder.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would start to get tired." Jared said with a slight laugh. "Doc told us you would probably be tired since you aren't used to moving your body yet. It is more strenuous on you than it was before."

Oh, so that's what it was. How annoying.

"It's okay Mel, go to sleep. We will wake you when we are close."

The last thing I noticed was the sun brightening outside my closed eyelids… Jared's shoulder felt nice.

------------------------

I woke up at what seemed to be the height of the afternoon. How long had I slept? I was also on a different side than when I fell asleep. I felt a weight on my head.I had shifted – or been shifted – to Jamie's shoulder and he had fallen asleep as well. I glanced over at Jared and saw that he was still driving and seemed as awake as ever. I carefully maneuvered out from under Jamie's head and gentle leaned him against the door.

Jared noticed that I was awake. He waited until I moved Jamie before he spoke.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." He teased me. I didn't mind being teased at all by him. Well, not yet anyway. I moved closer to him and he put one arm around me, holding me close. Would I never grow accustomed to the fire? I hoped not.

"Good morning," I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Are we there yet?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, we will be there somewhat soon." Jared said smiling as he pointed out a sign saying thirty miles to Las Vegas.

"Las Vegas?" I asked wonderingly. "We came all the way to Nevada?"

"It's just a stop on the way." Jared said nonchalantly. "I figured we would look there first. We don't want somewhere too close to home though."

"I suppose that would be good." I agreed. "But we will just have to see what we find."

Jared chuckled and looked over at Jamie to make sure he was still sleeping. "Mel, I missed you like I never thought I could ever miss anyone in my life." He said, trying to stay focused at me and the road at the same time. A light blush swept across my cheeks from his serious yet emotional tone of voice. "I didn't think I would ever be able to speak to you like this… Hold you like this again."

I was fighting back tears. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed being able to hold him and speak to him myself. Without needing Wanda to relay the message for me (I tried to ignore the stab of pain at the thought of her name). But my tongue was once again thick and it was difficult to speak so I allowed him to continue.

"You have no idea how much I prayed that you would be returned to me before you arrived at the cave…" Jared said, his voice trailing off for a moment. "When I heard you were found in the desert I was overcome with joy. You were back, and I would be able to hold you like always. My arms had been feeling so empty without you. I felt as though I have died and been reborn only to be stabbed to death minutes after when I heard about your… Added occupant." Jared tried to put it as gently as possible. I was listening to him intently, grasping the hand on the arm that was wrapped around me tightly.

"Even with the despair, when I saw you, it seemed as though an angel were standing before me and yet I could not find it in myself to reach out to you. I thought you were dead. I thought that… she… had killed you. When she – you - reached out to me, I thought it was her and I was so angry I couldn't contain myself. But I couldn't bring myself to kill her. To kill _you_. It was painful to see the bruise on your face knowing I had created it. Whether it was you occupying it or not, it was still _your_ body.

"I was so confused on what to do. I didn't want her to be comfortable if she had killed you. Squelched you out of existence. But I couldn't let her be killed. It was excruciating. I felt the need to protect you even when I knew – or thought – that you weren't… _around_ anymore. Words cannot express how happy I am that I made that choice." Jared stopped speaking. I waited for a few seconds before turning to look at his face. His eyes were watered up and he seemed to be unable to speak any further. I raised a hand to his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb.

"It's okay Jared, it's okay. All that matters is that we are here now and we are together." I whispered. A tear fell from one of his eyes and I used a finger to wipe the tear away and grip his hand tighter. "I love you no matter what you did or do." I whispered more fiercely this time. "Remember that always."

We sat in silence for a time before Jared pulled off the road and into the outskirts of Las Vegas. We would wait around until it began to get dark. Jared took a nap while I kept watch. We parked in a crowded parking lot so that we could remain inconspicuous. I put my sunglasses on, just in case someone approached the car. Luckily no one came and I sat in silence for a while. Jared had fallen asleep with an arm around me. Like he never wanted to let me go. It was about that time that I began to wonder if a person could spontaneously combust from rapture. I really hoped not because… That would really suck after when I had gone through.

I kept an eye out for a possible body for Wanda, even though I didn't expect to find one here. Thinking her name didn't hurt so much anymore. Now it just filled me with unshakable determination. I _was_ going to find her a body and she _would_ be happy about it when she was back. Well… I hoped she would be. I couldn't imagine that she would want to leave us –me – forever. She knew that I loved her like my own sister… Like my Jamie! She should have known that I wouldn't simply sit back and allow her plan to go forward if I could help it. No, she must have known that I would save her. Stupid Wanda, just trying to be selfless as always. That had to be it I decided. Or rather, I hoped that was it.

Wanda. It was surprising how desperately lonely I felt even surrounded by my two favorite men. A chill made its way down my spine and I shivered in response. Jared tightened his arm around me, but despite the burning sensation that went along with his touch, I still felt cold. Like when you are cuddled up to someone for a long time in cold weather and then they suddenly get up and leave and you are left to fight the cold alone. I shivered again.

It was getting late and we were going to need someplace to stay for the night. Well, maybe. We would probably just switch out drivers until we found a body and got back. That would minimize unnecessary stops and we all knew that we needed to hurry. Doc did not like dishonoring vows. I knew that he would fight Ian to keep his word.

A girl walked past the car. She had light brown hair and a light caramel complexion. I could make out the contrast between her dark, almost black eyes and the silver around the pupils from where I was sitting in the car through the tinted windows. She seemed good, but I didn't want to just grab someone. It had to be the perfect body for Wanda.

Just then, a man walked up to the girl and kissed her. She smiled and they walked away laughing and talking. One thing I had gained from having Wanda in my mind was compassion (at least a little bit) for the souls. I wasn't about to just nab that guys girlfriend, wife or what have you.

Well… She had fat thighs anyway.

I kept an eye out for the next hour or so, but no one else really caught my eye as the 'Wanda type'. The sun was going down and I knew that we couldn't stay here forever. I wanted Jared to be able to sleep more, so I nudged him a bit.

"Jared," I said softly. "I'll drive, but you need to scoot over so I can climb over you."

He groaned in response but willingly scooted over with a bit of gentle tugging on my part. I got him buckled in and started up the car. It was then at I noticed the gas gauge. We were right above empty and needed to fill up on gas badly. I looked around on for the sunglasses. Once I found them, I turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. There was a gas station just down the street so I put on my blinker and turned. I made sure I was going exactly the speed limit the whole way, and turned into the gas station. The pay at pump was evidently not around anymore. You needed to go into the gas station to get the gas.

_Perfect._ I thought sarcastically. At least I had the sunglasses.

I put the sunglasses on and got out of the car, locking it before I left. I walked to the front doors of the gas station. I could feel -and hear- my heart racing at what seemed like one hundred miles per hour. If I was caught now, Wanda would be killed as well as everyone else in the small colony. I pushed the glass door open and walked in. I felt as though I had a neon orange 'I am human' sign flashing over top of my head with an arrow pointing at me. That, and all of a sudden I really needed to pee. I hated nerves.

I walked to the cashiers counter, knowing that many of the gas stations I'd been to had keys to their restrooms for some reason. I licked my dry lips and smiled at the cashier. He smiled back.

"Hello there, what's your name?" He asked politely, looking me expectantly.

"Um," I hadn't thought of a name. Crap. "Glass Spires." It was an almost automatic thing. Some part of me remembered that name from when Wanda was here. I smiled gratefully, I said a silent thank you to my best friend in my mind. The cashier assumed I was smiling at him.

"Hello Glass Spires, I am Flies to the Sun. What can I help you with today?"

"Well, I need to use the restroom, and I need to fill up my car." I said, not sure if it was the way a soul would word things.

"Ah, here is the key and I will activate the fuel pump." He said, polite as ever. I took the key. "I don't really know why I keep the bathroom locked up – it isn't like I need to. My host body seems to take some comfort in it I guess." He chuckled.

"Thank you Flies to the Sun." I said, trying to keep as cool as possible. What should I say to leave? Did they just leave or say some ending thing?

"Fly high." I said, feeling a bit stupid.

"Seek peace." The soul replied, as he laughed. I blushed a bit. So he had seen Dinotopia. Odd movie choice for a soul, but yet, it seemed kind of right at the same time. It could have been worse. I used the restroom as quickly as possible. I felt anxious having Jared and Jamie outside alone. Especially when they were both asleep. I almost hurried out of the store, but then I stopped. I could see the car from here and I knew they were safe. Why not get some snacks while I was here? I knew what to do since Wanda had done it before we headed out to find Jared and Jamie.

I walked to the candy section and looked around. It had been a while since I had eaten candy. I grabbed some bubblegum first. Spearmint Ice Cubes. Then I looked at the candy bars. I grabbed some snickers, Take 5's, Reese's and 100 Grand's. I bit my lip a bit and used my shirt as a 'basket'. Then I headed over to the beverage section. I grabbed some Snapple Elements and a few bottles of water. My shirt was getting incredibly stretched out. I walked back to the front and dumped the load on the counter.

Flies to the Sun looked at all the candy I dumped on the counter. "A bit of a sweet tooth?" He asked, referring to my 'host body'.

"Yes," I said, trying to remain nonchalant. He rung up all my items and put them in bags.

"Have a pleasant day Glass Spires."

"You as well," I said before I turned and walked out of the gas station. I let out a breath of relief as soon as I was outside that felt like it had been held the entire time I was inside. My heart race returned to normal and I could no longer feel the blood pumping in my eyes. I walked to the car, put my bag in the back seat, took off the gas cap and began to pump the gas. As the tank filled, my worries began to dissolve. I had learned from Wanda that souls were not naturally suspicious creatures. They were so easy to deceive that I could ask for anything and it would be given to me. This had come in especially handy on the raid Wanda and I had gone on before she had been… removed.

I shuddered.

Once the tank was finished, I screwed on the gas cap and got in the car after a little wave at Flies to the Sun who had come outside to inspect the ice container. I started up the car and pulled out of the gas station.

_My first raid on my own… cool. _

I wasn't sure where to drive next. I should probably get through Las Vegas. We didn't have much time and I knew it. I wanted to get back as soon as possible, but I knew it would likely take at least a week. I continued driving through Las Vegas. I was amazed at the changes that had taken place in the large city. Not a casino to be found. It was actually rather disconcerting. I had been driving for several hours, and I had gotten through a few small towns. It was already light again and my muscles were tired. The guys were still asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake either of them so I parked in a nearby store. I watched several possible body candidates walk by. A few brunette's almost as tall as me, two of three blondes and one with fiery red hair. Though they all seemed to be suitable, none of them screamed 'Wanda' to me. Jared woke a little while later and continued driving. Already a day gone. I took my turn to sleep as Jared took the wheel. I slept against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. It fueled my dreams of having and raising a family with him, and allowed me several hours of peaceful slumber. When I woke, it was getting dark again and Jamie was awake. We were parked in the parking lot of a mall, but I didn't know what city.

I saw a girl pass the car with someone who looked like her brother, though you never could tell with souls. She had black hair and bright green eyes. She looked just barely eighteen – maybe even younger - so I kept my eyes on her and the guy she was with until they got into their car just a few down and across from us. Another partnered soul. Great. I pulled out of the parking lot, getting annoyed.

Over the next two days we drove through Utah, Idaho and Oregon. We got all the way to the area around Seattle before we finally found a body for Wanda.

We were doing the usual 'sit in the car in a parking lot and scope out bodies', when I spotted the perfect one. She had a full head of golden blonde hair with a dusting of gold freckles across her nose. She couldn't have been taller than five-foot-three. I looked excitedly to Jamie, to see if he was awake. He was, and he was looking at the same girl I was. She was getting in her car with someone who looked to be her mother.

"Hey Mel-"

"Hey Jamie-" We both began at the same time. I grinned. "What is it Jamie?" I asked, waiting patiently. Well, impatiently.

"I think I found the body for Wanda." He said jerking his head toward the same car the blonde girl had gotten into.

"I was thinking the same thing Jamie." I said, grinning even wider.

"Whoa, who did we decide on?" Jared asked. Clearly he hadn't seen the girl. I quickly found something to write with and jotted down the license plate number.

"The girl that just got in that car Jared geez, get with the program." Jamie teased. I could tell he was relived that we had found a body that fit Wanda's nature so well. At least, it seemed like we had. We would find out soon enough. The car was leaving.

"Follow that car Jared." I said, pointing at the car. "Follow that body."

Jared complied, and pulled out of the parking space. "What did she look like?" Jared asked us as were driving. Jared was trying to keep a safe distance to keep out suspicion. Even though we all knew that souls were not suspicious at all.

"She was kind of short and she had golden blonde hair. She looked so fragile and so innocent… Just like Wanda!" Jamie said excitedly. He was bouncing in his seat. He was just as eager to get back to Wanda as Jared and I were. Ow. Was that jealousy again? I felt it white hot, though only for a second. I had a flashback to when Jared was kissing Wanda. Not me. That kiss was meant for her. Not me. Not me… Argh, I could agonize over this later! It wasn't Wanda's fault. I was worrying, once again, about how long Ian would be able to keep Wanda from Doc. A moment later I remembered how stupid a worry it was since Ian wouldn't let anything happen to Wanda. Ever. He definitely had the eyes of a man in love. The same eyes I saw in Jared when he looked at me. Whoo! Jealously gone. Happy feelings back. I felt like melting thinking about how Jared looked at me. Maybe I developed Bi-Polar over the last few months.

I popped back to reality from the inner workings of my mind as Jared went over a speed bump. We were close to the victim's house, judging from the looks of the suburban area. Good thing the sun was setting because no one would see us take her.

All three of us watched with bated breath as the other car pulled into a driveway and the girl stepped out. We were close enough to see her quite clearly and Jared sucked in a breath.

"Wow. Yeah, I think she is the one." He said with a smile. I tried not to think anything of it even though his reaction bugged me a bit. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, sending fire up my arm. All was forgiven. "No one would ever be able to distrust that face." He added. "Anyone at the cave who sees her would sooner protect her than harm her. Perfect."

"When should we move in?" Jamie asked, still as excited as when we had pulled out of the parking lot of the mall.

"Well, I think we should wait until later tonight. The cover of darkness would be best, even though no one is ever suspicious around here." Jared said, looking around. I could tell he still felt uncomfortable around so many souls. It was strange that I didn't feel afraid, or jittery. I guess that I was okay so long as I wasn't face to face with them. I began to agree with Jared when the girl did something unexpected. She waved to the woman she was with and started away from the house. She walked down the street, past us until she got to another street.

When she was a little ways away I knew I needed to get out and follow her on foot. Jared wasn't exactly of the same opinion as me when I suggested it though.

"No way Mel, what if something happens?" He said, his brow creased with worry.

"What could happen?" I asked honestly. "These are _souls_. They won't do anything and you know it. The longer we spend arguing about this the farther she gets away form us. I really don't want to have to track her down." I said, folding my arms.

"Why don't we just keep following her in the car?" Jared asked, keeping a careful eye on the girl as she walked steadily farther.

"If anything, _that_ looks suspicious." I replied.

"But as you said, they are souls. They won't be suspicious of anything." Jared pointed out. I really hate when he's right.

"I think it is a good idea for Mel to follow her." Jamie piped up. Jared gave him a hard look which –though it more than likely didn't intend to - prompted him to continue. "I'm as worried about Mel as you are Jared, but I think if Mel can talk to her she might trust us more. That would make it easier to grab her without much fuss."

Jared looked upset, but the girl was getting away and he had to make a decision fast. He started the car and I was sure he had made the final decision that I would stay in the car. I huffed unhappily even though I didn't look forward to being alone with a soul I didn't know.

"I'll drive you closer," He said, after we had turned around and were closer. "I'll drop you off and we'll drive around to the other end of the street and park. We'll meet you half way." His voice was gruff like he wasn't happy about it, but he knew it was the best thing to do. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He surprised me by turning his head and kissing me on the lips quickly before turning his head to look at the road again.

"Eww," Jamie complained, but I knew he didn't mind that much. The car stopped and the girl wasn't too far ahead of us.

"Better hurry," Jared said, unlocking the car doors. I kissed him on the cheek and climbed over Jamie to get out the door. Once I was out, they turned and drove down the street the girl was on. I took a deep breath and hurried toward her. She wasn't too far away, but she hadn't looked back when the car drove by. I walked until I was a few paces behind her. She looked over to the field on the side of the road and stopped to smell a flower. How very… soul-like. She knew no one was going to hurt her. And we weren't going to hurt her. Knock her out maybe, but never hurt her. We didn't want to inflict harm on Wanda's body.

It was time. I made sure my sunglasses were in place before I moved in – my blood was pumping hard, and I was so full of adrenaline that I didn't even notice the shaded color through the dark lenses.

"Excuse me?" I called to her. She turned around to greet me and stood with a smile on her face.

"Hi," She said back, nodding her head.

"Hello, my name is Melanie." I said smiling at her. I needed to make her feel comfortable. "I'm new in town and… I think I'm lost." It sounded kind of strange to my own ears. I hoped she would fall for it.

"Oh! Where are you trying to go? I'll take you. Our car is just back-"

"No, it's not far. I was going for a walk but now I can't find my way back to Becker Street." I said, trying to remember a street name near here that I had seen. I wasn't sure if I got it right, but she seemed to know what I was talking about. Whew.

"You're very close," The girl said, still smiling. "It's just around the second corner up that way," She pointed down the street and then to the left. "But you can cut through this little alley here. It takes you straight there." She pointed down the street we were on.

"Could you show me?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Of course! Come with me. I'm Petals Open to the Moon, but my family just calls me Pet. Where are you from Melanie?"

I laughed, trying to keep the slight nerves out. "Do you mean San Diego or the Singing World, Pet?" I asked, remembering one of the Worlds Wanda had been to.

"Either one." She laughed as well. It was light and airy and so Wanda. She was definitely perfect. "There are two Bats on this street. They live in the yellow house with the pine trees."

I hesitated for a second, and hoped she wouldn't notice. What was I supposed to say to that? 'That's nice.' Or 'Let's say hello?' "I'll have to say hello," I murmured. We were nearing the end of the street. I tensed. Where were Jared and Jamie? I glanced toward the end of the street hoping they would make an appearance quickly. I guess wishes _do_ get granted. Jamie and Jared had just turned the corner and were standing at the end of the street. What happened to meeting in the middle? I tensed a little, hoping things would go all right. As we neared them, I noticed that Jamie was still excited and jittery. He kept pushing his hand through his hair as was his nervous habit. I didn't think she would be worried about that though.

"These are my friends, Pet." I said, slightly apologetic. She seemed like a nice soul. Oh well. Pet stretched a hand out in greeting to Jared. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. Jared raised a small container quickly and sprayed a cloud of silver mist for Pet to breathe in.

"Wha-" Came her surprised response. But it was cut short when she breathed in through the cloth. Pet collapsed into Jared's arms and Jamie helped to keep her up.

"Whatever happened to meeting in the middle?" I asked irritably.

"We didn't want to have to walk all the way back to the car with her." Jamie said apologetically. "We didn't think of it until we were already down here. We might have roused unwanted attention."

I frowned, but understood why they felt they needed to do it. I looked at the sky while Jared loaded Pet into the back of the car and saw the sun just barely over the horizon. Another day gone.

"We need to get back to Wanda," I said with determination. But that determination softened into a smile and then a laugh. I jumped and threw my arms around Jamie's neck and laughed and cried simultaneously. Jamie's body tensed for a second before wrapping his arms around me and laughing with me. I was so relieved. We had it. We had Wanda's new body and now my sister would be back. Assuming Doc hasn't already made good on his promise.

I stopped laughing abruptly at my last thought. "We need to go." I said in a solemn voice.

"Geez Mel, mood swing much?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow at me. So maybe he was right. I was going from happy, to sad, to determined, to angry, to solemn to overly happy again. I wasn't sure what it was, maybe just me getting used to having control again.

The trip back to the cave was relatively uneventful, though it took only a day. Barely. This was wonderful, however, since we were able to make it back in record time. We drove through the night. I was doing a lot of the driving though, so Jared and Jamie could sleep. Every so often, I would hear movements coming from the girl in the back and I would wake Jared so he could use more chloroform on her. We didn't need another soul tearing the brain of its host apart like in one of the stories Doc told Wanda. I was trying to keep from speeding, but it was so difficult. I had to constantly remind myself that if we were pulled over, we were as good as dead and that wouldn't help anyone.

It was night time when we got to the rocks where we were to stash the car. Jared was driving, and Jamie was asleep, leaning against my shoulder. I was stroking his hair, leaning my head against his. Jared pulled into the hiding spot and stopped so suddenly that it jerked Jamie awake.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

"We're here Jamie!" I said, my voice full of excitement. My body was beginning to shake with anticipation. We were so close! _I_ was so close. So close to finally having my soul sister back. I chuckled lightly at the thought. Soul sister. How appropriate. And yet, that was what we were.

"We need to hurry," Jared said gruffly. "The Still is almost out and she should be waking up soon." I watched him pick Pet up, and cradle her in his arms. I bit my lip.

We hurried to where the hidden cave entrance was, only to be greeted by Jeb who shined a flashlight in our eyes. He looked incredibly irritated, but relived that we were ourselves.

"Seems to me, people ought to be askin' when they leave my house if they intend on comin' back. Or even if they don't, so we can be prepared just in case." He said, peering at us through narrowed eyes.

"Uncle Jeb, we need to get to the hospital." Jamie said urgently. "We found a body for Wanda and we need to get there before Doc kills her!"

"Whoa, what's this about Doc killin' Wanda?" Jeb asked sternly.

"We'll explain on the way." Jared said.

I was beyond words at that moment. I was filled from head to toe with eager anxiety. I was really hoping that the body would be unoccupied at the end of the two days. I tried to ignore how nefarious that sounded. That I hoped the person was gone.

Jeb hesitated for a moment before begrudgingly nodding and moving to the side. Jared rushed ahead of him, trying to hold the body just right so she couldn't jerk around too much. I got around him and ran ahead – I had always been faster – to let Ian know we'd return successfully and to prep Wanda for insertion. When I got to the hospital, Doc was standing over Ian, looking angry. Kyle and Sunny were asleep on two cots pushed together. A lot of good him staying here was.

"I am a man of my word Ian, give me that cryotank now!" Doc was yelling as I approached. I couldn't believe it. He was still trying to fulfill his promise to Wanda? Anger made the blood in my veins boil. I got to Doc just as he tried to snatch Wanda out of Ian's hands. It was a good thing I got there when I did, too. Otherwise, Doc might have been maimed permanently. Hell hath no fury like a man –or woman- in love.

"Doc." I said in a low, deadly voice from behind him. "You lay one finger on my sister and you will pay for it. I swear that to you right now." Doc froze.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon." He said, turning. His eyes were full of sadness. Whether that was from his promise to kill Wanda, or us being back before he could, I didn't know.

"Well we are, and we have a body for Wanda." I grunted. As I spoke, we could hear Jared coming down the hall. His chunky boots made loud thumping noises in addition to Jeb and Jamie. I could also hear Jamie babbling to Jeb. Probably filling him in on what's been going on, though I can't imagine why Jeb didn't already know. He was probably been trying to keep himself busy. Jared and Jamie entered the room and Jared put Pet on a cot.

"Melanie, I understand how much everyone cares for Wanda, I care for her too, but I made a promise and I-" In a matter of seconds the knife was out of it's sheath and at Docs neck with Jared holding him from behind.

"Don't make me do anything we'll all regret Doc." Jared said, sounding incredibly menacing. Of course, Mel knew he would never hurt Doc, but it didn't seem like Doc was so sure. After all, this was the second time a knife had been pulled on him as far as she knew.

"Hold on there, Jared-" Jeb started as Doc spoke.

"All right, all right, let's not get too excited." Doc laughed nervously and eyed the girl on the cot. "If you want me to do the extraction you'll need to let me go now Jared."

Jared pulled the knife away from Doc's throat and sheathed it once more.

"Well, lets get this done." Doc murmured.

"I'll be glad to know you really aren't plannin' on killin' my friend Doc." Jeb said darkly, glaring at Doc. Doc could only chuckle nervously. I watched impatiently as Doc extracted Pet and she was put in the cryotank.

"Now we wait." I said, not quite sure what to do now that there was nothing more they could do. I knew that Wanda would be safe with Ian, and I was pretty tired, but I didn't know if I would be able to sleep. I glanced at Jared and he caught the look in my eyes.

"Well, I'm beat." Jared said, stretching. "We should probably be heading to bed."

"Yeah, you're right Jared." Jamie said, yawning. He froze in the middle of his yawn as he caught a look between Jared and I. "Actually, I think I'm going to sleep in Ian's bed while he is in the Hospital." His ears turned red. I was probably a little red too, but I didn't care. I walked to Jared's side and took his hand in mine. He squeezed my hand and fire shot up my arm, all the way to my face, coloring it an even darker red.

"Get a room, you two." Kyle said, finally awake, "What'd I miss?"

I ignored him, tugging Jared's hand in the direction of our room "We intend to get a room." I said, a sly smile on my face. Jared laughed and followed. Someone else could fill Kyle in on everything.

"I finally have you all to myself." Jared whispered in my ear on our way to our bedroom. I swear a shiver went up AND down my spine at the same time.

"Finally," I agreed softly as he opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days and still no one had reclaimed Pets body. At least, as far as I knew. I was heading to the hospital from the kitchen. After a while I had been forced to eat. Ugh.

"Is she awake?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"Nope," Jared replied, grinning.

"Doc?" I looked at him expectantly. He frowned at me.

"Wanda told me specifically that she didn't want to be a parasite. She said she didn't want to be put in another body." Doc said firmly.

"We've been over this." I growled. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Jared began to pull out his knife for emphasis. Doc sighed, resigned.

"All right, put the knife away Jared and we'll do this."

Doc prepped the body for insertion and I just couldn't sit still. I stood up and paced. Well, as far as I could while still holding Jared's hand, which I wasn't willing to let go of yet.

"Bring her over." Doc said, as he prepared to open the girl's neck. Ian carried Wanda's cryotank to the cot with the utmost care, as if he was cradling a newborn baby. "All right, get ready."

Ian opened the cryotank and Doc sliced the neck open. Kyle sponged some blood away while Ian carefully pulled Wanda out. She was so beautiful, like a silver ribbon in the palm of his hand. He held her up to the cut and she slithered in. As soon as she was all the way in, Doc healed up the wound and Ian carefully turned her over on her back. He sat by the cot for the next ten minutes, waiting for her to wake up.

Ian was right by Wanda's side,

"Ugh…" A moan escaped Wanda's lips. Her fingers moved. I couldn't find the strength to move, I was so elated. Besides, the table was a bit crowded. Jared and Mandy, Doc and Jeb. Kyle and Sunny stood a bit further back; Sunny was sweet. I was glad she was allowed to stay.

Ian was holding Wanda's hand and she clutched at it as if she was having a strange dream. She groaned once more, and her eyes opened. There was a brilliant flash of silver that cast strange shapes of light on the cave walls.

My sister was back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's it. After I read The Host I just had to make a fanfic for this part. I just really wanted to see what happened! The story kind of… wrote itself out, so it was fun. =D Anyway, read, review and let me know how you liked it! I love responding to reviews!

~Meroko~


End file.
